


Accidentally Bound

by Quiet_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_writer/pseuds/Quiet_writer
Summary: So What happens when a crazy ex stalker lover decides to cast a spell to bind dean to herself. of course nothing goes right and the wrong people get bound together.





	Accidentally Bound

After a successful hunt Dean decided to drag Team Free Will to a bar. Winter rolled her eyes. This was just an excuse for Dean to get laid.  
Winter knew as soon as she turned the oldest Winchester down he'd be off to find another bar bimbo. She didn't know why he wanted to get laid all the time.  
The brunette sighed. Honestly Sam and Castiel were the only ones who made this situtation easier and more pleasent. Though a female could only take so much before she snapped.  
"Hey baby how about I take you back to my room." Dean said smirking in Winter's ear.  
"Not even if you were the last man on earth." Winter snapped walking away.  
Poor Cas was confused at why Dean acted like that. Didn't Dean realize that Winter did not like Dean in such a vulgar way. Yet, he followed Sam as he follwed Winter to a booth in the corner.  
Sam was embaressed. For some reason Dean thought he was god's gift to women. Did he really forget about his stalkerish ex lover that they had trouble getting away from.  
It's not like they could go to the police about her. For one the police wouldn't believe them and two look how many times Dean had been arrested. So that was just asking for more trouble for them.  
That said ex Sandra was actually following them in the bar. She grew quick with jealousy when Dean leaned over to the other girl. She didn't know wht was said though because she was too far away.  
That didn't matter to her though. In her mind Dean was hers and only hers. No one was going to take him away from her.  
That is why she was going to bind Dean to her. She opened the book and found the binding spell. It was an old unbreakable spell. She found the book in her dead grandmother's things that was left to her when she died.  
Sandra began to chant. Now the spell had to be pronounced the correct way to work how you wanted it to. The last line she missaid a few words and never realized it at first. No one realized it.  
Sam noticed Sandra out of the corner of his eyes and his face went pale when he saw the book and realized she was chanting while looking at Dean. He quickly went to stop her, but by the time he grabbed the book out of her hands it was too late. The spell had been cast.  
Castiel had to drag Dean away from what Winter would a fake breasted bimbo. Dean of course wasn't happy to be dragged away from Shelly  
Winter could feel a migraine starting when she heard Dean whining about missing out on the action. She was counting to three and about to speak when Sandra broke out.  
" You are mine Dean Winchester. I bound you and I together. You'll never escape from me. We were meant to be."  
"What are you talking about? I'm not yours. I was just looking to get laid." Dean said making the scene worse than what it should have been.  
All of the things Sam was going to say stopped when he saw Winter and Castiel huched over in pain. He began to wonder if Sandra didn't mess up the spell somehow.  
"NO! No! It was suppose to be Dean and I. Not those two!" Sandra shouted before Dean knocked her out.  
For once Dean didn't have a smart ass comeback. He could only watch on helpsly as two of his friends/family get swept up into a blinding bluish light.  
When the light subsided both Castiel and Winter had a burn on their right wrists. It was circle in shape. It was as if they had branded themselves.  
"Damnit Dean Winchester this is all of your fault!" Winter shouted glaring at him.  
Surprisingly Dean actually took a step back. He seemed to be fearful of the 5ft2 female. Cas kept looking at the marks on his and Winter's wrists. There was no healing this type of mark.   
"Well Dean it looks like Sandra made a mistake. She didn't bind you to her. Instead, she bound Cas and Winter together. Guess we better go to Bobby's and see if he has any information on this spell." Sam said taking charge.  
"Before we go Cas I want you to erase Dean from Sandra's mind. Maybe then we will get some peace away from her. The damage has been done." Winter said, moving toward the impala while Castiel did as asked.  
Luckily Sandra awoke before they left and to their delight, she had no idea who Dean was. She also didn't remember the spell book which was another plus. Now to see what Bobby knew about old binding spells.  
So all four of them got into Baby and drove off toward Bobby's. Winter honestly had the sinking feeling that this binding spell was not breakable. That's why they ended up with branding on their arms.  
Part of her was slightly afraid. Not so much for herself, but for Castiel. Here he was an angel of the lord. This was going to be tougher on him then her. She was sure of it. Yet, she also knew that no matter what Sam and Dean would have their backs no matter what happened. The four of them and Bobby were all each had. They were their family.


End file.
